


Christmas Cookies

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty angsty angst, F/M, Gen, This will make you cry, do not let the title fool you, or at the very least it will make you very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and Melinda May bake Christmas cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

She was dying. They both knew it, but neither wanted to admit to it. Not today.  
Today they just wanted it to be Christmas.

Carefully he lifted her tiny frame out of her bed and wrapped her in a blanket before carrying her downstairs to the kitchen. The scarf around her bald head slipped a bit as they went, and she tried her best to raise one shaky hand to fix it… but just didn’t have the strength.

Phil set Melinda down in a rocking chair by the fire and turned on the radio. Christmas carols started playing through the house and Melinda smiled wistfully.  
This would be her last Christmas.

"First item on the to-do list: make cookies!" Phil said with forced cheerfulness.  
"Just don’t burn them like you did last year." Melinda told him, her voice soft and a bit raspy. "We need at least enough to hand out to the neighbors."

He gave her an affectionate smile before draping an enormous apron around his neck. She stifled a laugh as he struggled with tying it.  
"Come over here," she told him, leaning forward slightly. "I’ll get it."

He stepped closer and with trembling fingers she managed to tie his apron strings before leaning back in her chair again, exhausted.  
Phil gently pulled her blankets back up over her bony shoulders before moving to get out the cookie supplies. As always he forgot the vanilla, and as always she reminded him.  
As he mixed and stirred they spoke quietly, but exhaustion settled over her and her eyes drifted closed.

Before the oven dinged that the cookies were done, Melinda May had fallen asleep.  
She never woke up.


End file.
